It was raining
by Krif
Summary: Are they to blame?


Raining.

Drops in puddles dancing hell-dance. Horses feel like stumbling over roots of giant trees. It's all over. Walls, peace, safety. Human race's wings of freedom were mudded by blood. It's all over now...

It seemed like head is made up of lead. A knock of hoofs, water pouring down from the sky, breathe of horse, hard peal of equipment. All sounds were muted like under the water. Guy can see dirty cloak belonging to only dear one, who survived. He looked both ways so brokenly, but without any fear, trying to find danger among trunks of trees.

He's strong.

Sometimes he turn back to check out that his companion's still here. Then he looked away.

Armin. In panic. He filled the gas cylinders with his trembling hands. Couldn't think. He was mumbling something. There are dread in clear blue eyes. Mud on hair. It happened so suddenly. Screams. Friend disappeared under a huge foot.

Sharp turns sent the boy to reality. Well, he is on a clever horse. If he was sitting on another one, he got lost in the woods in the first hundred meters.

Eren looked up. Just a minute. Levi looked at him with eyes full of despair like never before, hidden under a thin layer of indifference. A hint of constant sadness and hopelessness. Turned away.

Mikasa. Loving. She seemed so weak when she looked guy in the eye then. The pain turned them in steel grey behind a veil of clouded glass. Before Eren knew it, blood covered her whole body. He saw the danger, but fear paralyzed his larynx, stopping the warning cry. The brittle body was torn up by the monster.

Muffled shouting of the captain, his swearing, full of horror. Caring hands

— Eren! Can you hear me? Nearly fifty meters there is a hut, we'll take a break.

The guy can't say a word. Only Eren hear him wheeze. He only nods when Levi turns again to look at the guy. Ackerman is gradually calming down, taking his usual form.

House looks ten years old. Having tethered the horses, they composed to only room.

Levi sat on the old, but more or less clean mattress, covered with dust. The silence oppresses.

— Eren.

A guy came up to the captain. Sat down next, looking in front of him. Both keeping quiet. Then Levi standed and pulled from the street is the old trough filled with rain water and starts to undress.

— Rinse the wound, wash away the dirt and blood.

Eren carried out an order. Clothing sticks to sweaty body. The water is freezing. Eren is shivering. But this is easier. Easier feel anything. At the puffy cheeks once again the tears flow. Levi sees it. Silent.

And the guy still trembling. Whether from cold, whether from sobs. Again and again, scalding douses himself with cold water. With force exhales the air barely heated by his own body.

Man didn't stand up. Quiet suitable and hugs guy.

— Stop it.

Weakness. Cry. Shiver. Wet hair.

— Why? Why is life so ruthless. What the meaning of life if it brings only pain?

— Eren.

— Who forces us to play the humiliating role? Why they kill? They do not need it for sustenance. They can do without this. What have we done? For what?

Ackerman stronger gripped guy.

— I don't know.

Cold. Chills, goosebumps running through body. Kiss. Silence. Another kiss. Warm hands. Tears.

Levi gently wipes them from guy's swarthy face.

Exploring of wet eyes. Plea in them. Convulsive exhalation. Hugs. Hot lips, hot body. Cold air. Closer to each other. Doomed moan.

— Eren, what are you...

There are only sliding movements through the body in response. Falling. Timid touch. Arousal. An effort of the will.

— Captain... Please...

— No, no, no, Eren. Come on...

Deep green full of pain. A loss of control. Determined touch. Faint groans.

Passion, pain, distraction from thoughts. Weak delight. Shriek. Apologies. Again the moaning, more relaxed. The same motions. Request. Closed by haze of pleasure eyes. Tears.

Silence. It's stopped raining. Embraces. Clothing. Equipment.

Eren folds the wet blade.

— Could I just die?

Thoughtfully puts a blade to his neck. In the eyes of the man slipped the shadow of fear. Swallowed. Answered:

— Not so interesting.

Smile, and his kiss on the lips.

Horses. The singing of birds. Fake good sun in the reflection of puddles. Road. The clink of metal.

Uncertainty ahead...


End file.
